Dracos Stiefbruder
by Bombay-chan
Summary: Die Familie Malfoy adoptiert einen Jungen. Draco versteht sich nicht so gut mit ihm und als er sich auch noch mit sehr vielen Gryffindors anfreundet und Dracos Geheimniss verrät, schmiedet Draco einen Plan um ihn loszuwerden


„Und Draco, das du mir ja auf Darius aufpasst!"ermahnte Narzissa den Blonden schon zum 10. Mal. „Ja Mutter, ich...-" „Auf mich muss man nicht aufpassen"murrte Darius.  
  
Narzissa seufzte und Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wir müssen jetzt dann los Mutter. Auf Wiedersehen"meinte Draco und zog Darius, nachdem der sich auch verabschiedet hatte, mit in den Zug. „Und wehe, du erzählst irgendjemand davon, was in den Ferien passiert ist!" zischte ihm Draco zu.  
  
Die zwei gingen zu einem Abteil, wo schon Blaise Zabini, Theodor Nott, Vincent Crabbe und Greggory Goyle saßen. „Hey Draco, wer ist das denn?"fragte Blaise.  
  
„Mein Stiefbruder"meinte Draco nur und setzte sich hin. Darius stand noch immer an der Tür. „Also, ich bin Blaise Zabini, das sind Crabbe, Goyle und Theodor"meinte Blaise.  
  
„Ich bin Darius. Kann ich mich vielleicht setzen oder hat jemand was dagegen?"meinte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco. „Ihr könnt euch nicht besonders gut leiden, hm?" Theodor zog Darius auf den Platz neben sich.  
  
Draco und Darius schüttelten synchron den Kopf. „Und warum?"fragte Blaise. „Das liegt daran, da er erstens nicht so aussieht, wie Malfoys aussehen, zweitens sein Charakter, drittens seine Tiere sind genauso wie er, viertens er mag Potter, fünftens ich weiß noch nichtmal, ob er überhaupt reinblütig ist und sechstens, er ist schwul"  
  
„Als ob du so toll wärst"fauchte Darius ihn an. „Warum kannst du Draco denn nicht ausstehen?"fragte Blaise. „Er ist ein arroganter, eingebildeter Schönling, der glaubt, das sich die Welt nur um ihn dreht. Er hat meine Tiere sofort beleidigt, obwohl er sie noch nicht mal gekannt hat, wo wir in Hogsmead waren und diesen einen Jungen getroffen haben, hat er ihn sofort beleidigt, obwohl ich mich gerade mit ihm angefreundet hab."Zischte Darius.  
  
„Potter beleidigt man auch und freundet sich nicht mit ihm an, nicht als Malfoy"knurrte Draco. „Du sagst doch selbst, das ich kein Malfoy bin!"  
  
„Könntet ihr vielleicht aufhören euch zu streiten? Draco, du kannst nicht verlangen, das dein Bruder genauso ist wie du! Außerdem du bist in jemanden verliebt der auch nicht Reinblütig ist und dann sollte es dir auch egal sein, das Darius vielleicht nicht Reinblütig ist oder sogar schwul. Er kann auch nichts für sein aussehen und seine Tiere genauso wenig. Und zu dir Darius, Draco ist nun mal so erzogen worden, weil er später mal Todesser werden muss. Außerdem gibt es viele, die die Malfoys nicht mögen und deswegen musst du dir eben mal Mühe geben, ihn zu verstehen. Deine Tiere, das hab ich ihm gerade erklärt und Potter mag er eben nicht. Er kennt sich sowieso nicht gut mit Freundschaft aus, deswegen"  
  
Draco und Darius hörten Blaise schweigend zu. „Also, versucht ihr vielleicht euch zu vertragen? Bitte?"fragte Theodor. Schließlich seufzte Draco.  
  
„Na gut, es tut mir leid, das ich dich und deine Tiere beleidigt hab" meinte er zögernd. „Mir tut es auch leid. Du bist ja eigentlich nicht mal so übel"sagte Darius leicht grinsend.  
  
„Na seht ihr, es geht doch" „Und was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Draco gelangweilt. „In wen bist du eigentlich verliebt Draco? Das wissen wir ja gar nicht" fragte Theo.  
  
„Das geht euch nichts an" Blaise grinste nur. „Darfs ich sagen, Draco?"  
  
„Untersteh dich Blaise!"zischte Draco. „Ich vermute mal, es ist jemand, der Muggelverwandte hat und vielleicht ein Junge ist, stimmts? Blaise hat ja vorhin sowas angedeutet."Vermutete Darius.  
  
„Gut, ich sags euch, aber wehe einer von euch plappert es weiter. Dann wird der sich wünschen er wäre nicht nach Slytherin gekommen."Draco sah die Anwesenden Personen warnend an.  
  
So, das war das erste Chapter. Irgendwie gefällts mir jetzt doch nich mehr so gut. Naja, würde mich über ein Kommi freuen Der Stecki von Darius (die Namen der Tiere sollten irgendwas bedeuten, nur ich weiß nich mehr was...)  
  
Name: Darius Malfoy Alter: 17 Haus: Slytherin Haustier: Ne kleine weiße Katze(Amizade) und eine Schneeeule(Lume) Aussehen: Augen: Eisblau Haare: kurz, verstrubbelt rot-braun(eher mehr rot) Haut: sehr hell Kleidung: Trägt meistens ein enganliegendes, schwarz-grünes T-Shirt, schwarze Hose, an der mehrere kleine Ketten sind, die klimpern wenn er sich bewegt Familie: Stiefvater: Lucius Malfoy Stiefmutter: Narzissa Malfoy geb. Black Stiefbruder: Draco Malfoy Sonstiges: Wird von den Malfoy adoptiert, weiß nichts von seiner früheren Familie und will sich nicht so richtig bei den Malfoys einleben 


End file.
